fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryuu
Ryuu is a character created by Evnyofdeath Appearance Ryuu has medium length gold blonde hair styled into spikes, most of which are on the right side of his head. He also has pale yellow eyes, however when under the influence of his Spirit they turn a bright red. He also has a large blue tatto on the left side of his face. he wears a black shirt and dark blue pants, with a white trench coat. and a long blue scarf that covers the lower half of his face. Personality Ryuu has a somewhat optimistic view of the world, however this is hampered by his experiences and causes him to shift between being nice and friendly to being cold and harsh depending on the circumstances. History Youth Ryuu was born to a poor family in the north. When a deadly plauge swept through the area when he was 7 it killed off almost all of the people in his village, except him and a few other children. He helped keep order between the survivors however eventually abandoned them when his former friend became paranoid and tried to turn everyone on him. He wandered for several years, doing his best to survive. When he was 11 he came to the capital of the Northern Kingdom and promply fainted at the front gates. He was taken to the hospital and was found to be immune to the plauge, which was currently in their city. Using his blood they were able to make a cure for the disease and cured everyone. Because of this, the royal family adopted him. Making the contract Despite living as a member of the royal family, Ryuu was unsatisfied with his life, saying that he was too restricted. Running into the woods one night he stumbled across a Spirit of Fire, and agreed to make a contract with it, after which he got the tattoo on his face as a symbol of it. Returning to the palace the contract was discovered and people began to shun him for it, seeing as Spirits were believed to be incarnations of evil. A Chance Encounter A year after making the contract Ryuu was out in the snowy area around the City, when he happened upon a girl around his age with long white hair. After talking with her she said she had lost her necklace. He told her he would find it and after several hours of digging through the snow he found what he thought the item. Going back to where he left her he found her gone, the only trace she had been there a hand print in the snow. Alchemic Training At the age of 15 a travelling Alchemist who only went by the name The Silver Smith came through. He requested an audiance with the Royal family and asked if they would allow him to have a workshop in the City. For political reasons the request was denied, however Ryuu asked if he could be the man's apprentice as an excuse to leave the City. The man agreed and took Ryuu with him. For several years Ryuu learned Alchemy from the man as well as Swordsmanship and Magic. Eventually the Silver Smith refused to teach him anymore and forced Ryuu out the door. Reunion Ryuu spent the next year of his life travelling as an Alchemic Smith to earn a living and made a name for himself in the world. While delivering a sword to a collector in a small town he happened to see a young woman with white hair walk by him. Stopping in his tracks he tries to get a better look at her, but she is gone before he has the chance to. Brushing this aside he tries to find the collector so he can recieve his pay. Deciding that the need to eat outweighed the need to earn money at the moment he decideds to go to a small reasturant. While waiting for his food the same white haired woman walked in accompained by two soldiers, one male and one female. The male soldier had short black hair and green eyes and the female had long red hair and blue eyes. In addition both of them wore the uniform of the Southern Kingdom.. Curious Ryuu watched them as he ate and heard that they were looking for the woman's necklace which she had lost several years ago farther north. Shocked Ryuu almost chokes on his food. Before he gets the chance to talk to the white haired girl however, there is a loud noise from outside and everyone rushes to see what caused it. As it turned out the noise was caused by a fight. Two men were fighting, one was rather large and bulky while the other was rather meek. The large one said the meek one had to pay up or he would be in trouble. He then said his name was Devon the Demon and he was in charge of the town, so everyone had to do what he said. Ryuu recognized the name Devon as the collector he was supposed to give the sword to so he presented the blade to the man. After confirming the blade was able to nullify Magic Ryuu was paid, and he then promptly revealed the gauntlet on his left hand. Using it he broke the blade of the sword and landed a solid punch to Devon's stomach, winding him. This was followed by an upper cut which knocked him out. Turning away from the man he notices the white haired woman in the crowd and walks over to her, only to be blocked by the two soldiers with her. The soldiers tell Ryuu to turn away, but the white haired woman asks them to back down. The soldiers retaliate, trying to convince the woman not to trust Ryuu, and in the conversation, the male one calls her "Highness". Realizing the woman is royalty Ryuu bows and asks for permission to talk. Receiving it he shows her the necklace he had found all those years ago, and she recognizes it as hers, but doesn't recognize Ryuu. Accepting this due to the fact their encounter was many years ago, he asks where she is from, and she reveals that she is from the Southern Kingdom, and is trying to end the feud between the North and South. Ryuu thinks this is a smart idea, and asks if he can tag along, and despite protests from the woman's body guards, she accepts. Ryuu then introduces himself, and in turn learns that the woman's name is Glacies. Powers Magic Ryuu can use powerful Magics of all kinds, however his specialty is Living Fire Magic, a special form of Fire Magic. He can also use normal Fire Magic, Lightning Magic, and to a small extent, Earth Magic. Spells Living Fire Magic *Spirit possession - The Living Fire Spirit inside of Ryuu takes over control of his body *Consuming Fire - Creates a Living Fire that will consume anything in its path *Cold Fire - Creates a blue Fire that will freeze anything it touches Fire Magic *Fire Seal 1 - Creates a small Fire that responds to the Caster's will *Fire Seal 2 - Creates a larger Fire *Fire Seal 3 - Creates an incredibly powerful Fire *Final Fire Seal - Engulfes the Caster's body in Living Fire Lightning Magic *Lightning Seal 1 - Creates a burst of electricity that respnds to the Caster's will *Lightning Seal 2 - Creates a Lightning Bolt *Lightning Seal 3 - Creates a small Thunder Storm Earth Magic *Earth Seal 1 - Allows Caster to manipulate Earth (Rocks, Dirt, ect) *Earth Seal 2 - Allows Caster greater control Alchemy Ryuu can use some Alchemy. The main way he uses this ability is to create weapons and items, however he can use it for battle purposes. Weapons Swords Ryuu has used several swords, including: *Night Raven - Amplified Magic powers greatly, and had Runes inscribed into it that allows it to cut through Magic *Golden Cross - An ornimental sword that was crafted for a rich man. Before he was able to deliever it, he was forced to fight with it, thus destroying it *Dragon's Tempest - A legendary katana that was crafted many years ago. It was Ryuu's first sword that lasted him longer than one battle, however due to its age, the blade eventually shattered *Sacred Silver - A sword crafted by the Silver Smith. It was originally his sword, however after Dragon's Tempest broke, it was given to Ryuu to use tempraraly. The blade is supposedly unbreakable *Living Dragon - A reforged Dragon's Tempest. When Ryuu decided he had to make his own blade, he returned Sacred Silver to the Silver Smith, and used the pieces of Dragons' Tempest to forge a new blade. Its appearance is that of a traditional european sword, however it has a broader and longer blade. The hand guard resembles a large tsuba instead of a traditional hand guard, and the hilt has a large Ruby embeded in it to amplify Ryuu's Magic. Other Weapons In addition to swords, Ryuu has used several other kinds of weapons Dragon's Claw A special gauntlet forged by the Silver Smith. It covers Ryuu's left hand an wrist when worn, and the fingers can extend and contract. They usually only extend part way down the first section of Ryuu's fingers, however when used they extend to cover Ryuu's fingers, and claws form at the ends. There are Runes inscribed into the back that allow the gauntles to nullify most Magics. Trivia *Ryuu's name means Dragon in Japanese. In addition his two most powerful weapons have Dragon in their name. Category:Characters Category:Characters borned in a Unknown Century Category:Heroes Category:Mage Category:Alchemist Category:Swordsman Category:Smiths Category:Living characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Created by Evnyofdeath Category:Fan Fiction